


spotless.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, based on that one movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: They always ended up falling in love.





	spotless.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

It always started with those charming smiles. Charming and shiny but above all, friendly. So friendly. It had started like that the last four times. It never ceased to start like that (and it would never do). Sometimes it was You the one that talked first. Sometimes it was Chika. Sometimes the both of them looked at each other and talked at the same time because god, they reminded the other of something. Of someone. It was like they were connected.

“Do you– What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just staring at the sea.”

The first time ended with a fight. It was hard for both of them. They cried too much. Screamed too much. They felt terrible and made the other feel like that as well. They started to hate each other. It was weird because none of those things were like them. It didn’t take much for them to go together (for one last time they wanted to do something together) to the place were they were supposed to forget all about the other. It was hard. They had known each other all their lives and erasing the memories that contained the other was more or less erasing half of their lives. But they couldn’t take it anymore. They couldn’t even look at each other. They couldn’t even say the other’s name. The thing is they didn’t do that to forget about the other (even if that was what they were supposed to do) but to start again. It’d be too painful to forget the other, they thought. Even if they had fought, they couldn’t bear to think about being total strangers. And they thought they still had a chance. That was the first time.

“Mind if I join?”

“Not at all! Sit, c’mon.”

It didn’t take much for them to fall in love again. There was something about the other that made them believe in destiny. That time (the second time they met) You walked were Chika was. “Need help?” She asked as she saw she was holding too many bags. Chika smiled and they walked to her place together. You stayed there all afternoon. After a week they could be found cuddling at various sofas, beds, even over the sand at the beach. Being with the other was soothing like a dream and of course they felt like they were in some kind of déjà-vu. But it was amazing, loving each other again. Loving each other again without knowing they were doing so.

“This might sound weird, but do we know each other? You seem familiar.”

“I don’t think so. Do we?”

They always ended up falling in love. Their friends and families tried to be supportive, but they knew how things would end up. But Chika and You always managed to fall in love with the other because it was impossible for them not to do so. Those damn charming smiles. Those damn friendly looks. Why? They wondered after a few fights and tons of ignored calls. Why does it have to be like this? Why does it have to end like this?

“I’m Chika, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m You. Nice to meet you too.”

It always started with those damned charming smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after watching 'eternal sunshine of the spotless mind'. it's a great movie. hope yall enjoyed and see you!!


End file.
